ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Wii MotionPlus
|EU| |JP| }} | connectivity = External extension connector | lifespan = | discontinued = | unitssold = | dimensions = | weight = | website = }} The is an expansion device for the Wii Remote video game controller for the Wii that allows it to capture complex motion more accurately. According to Nintendo, the sensor in the device supplements the accelerometer and Sensor Bar capabilities of the Wii Remote to enable actions to be rendered identically on the screen in real time. The Wii's successor console, the Wii U, supports the Wii MotionPlus and its peripherals in games where use of its touchscreen-built-in primary controller is not necessary. History The Wii MotionPlus was announced by Nintendo in a press release on July 14, 2008, and revealed the next day at a press conference at the E3 Media & Business Summit. It was released in June 2009. On May 3, 2010, Nintendo announced that starting May 9, 2010, the company will include its Wii Sports Resort game and MotionPlus controller with new consoles with no price increase. Development The Wii MotionPlus was developed by Nintendo in collaboration with game development tool company AiLive. The sensor used is an InvenSense IDG-600 or IDG-650 in later units, designed in accordance to Nintendo's specification; with a high dynamic range, high mechanical shock tolerance, high temperature and humidity resistance, and small physical size. The Wii MotionPlus was conceived soon after the completion of the initial Wii Remote design, to address developer demand for more capable motion sensing, but was only announced after the sensors could be purchased in sufficient volume at a reasonable price. During a developer roundtable discussion at E3 2008, Wii Sports Resort producer Katsuya Eguchi discussed the potential influence of the Wii MotionPlus on the Wii's existing market, stating that Nintendo was looking at whether the MotionPlus capability will be built into the Wii Remote in the future, or kept "as an attachment we only use for certain software." In November 2009, a black Wii MotionPlus was released to coincide with the release of the black Wii console. Bundles containing a black Wii Remote and MotionPlus attachment were also released. In North America, all black, blue, and pink Wii remotes are bundled with a MotionPlus. The Wii Remote Jacket accompanying each black Wii Remote is itself black, while the jacket in blue and pink bundles is the standard translucent color. In a 2010 Nintendo Conference, the Wii Remote Plus was announced, which places the function of the MotionPlus into a regular sized Wii remote. Technology and features The device incorporates a dual-axis tuning fork gyroscope, and a single-axis gyroscope which can determine rotational motion. The information captured by the angular rate sensor can then be used to distinguish true linear motion from the accelerometer readings. This allows for the capture of more complex movements than possible with the Wii Remote alone. The Wii MotionPlus features a pass-through External Extension Connector, allowing other expansions such as the Nunchuk or Classic Controller to be used simultaneously with the device. The attachment has a color-coded mechanical slide switch for locking the clip release. When attached to the (original, non-MotionPlus) Wii Remote, the add-on unit extends the length of the controller body by approximately . Each Wii MotionPlus includes a longer version of the Wii Remote Jacket to accommodate the added length, and according to Nintendo, the Wii MotionPlus is unsafe to use without it. However, the newer Wii Remote Plus eliminates the need for such elongated jackets by integrating the MotionPlus technology into the Remote itself. The device is only used by games that have been specifically developed to use its functionality. It can remain attached to the Wii Remote when playing games that do not support it without causing any problems, but it will not enhance gameplay. The add-on version of the device is incompatible with any Wii Remote accessories that snugly encase the Remote itself, such as the Wii Wheel, the Wii Zapper, guitar controllers for Guitar Hero and Rock Band games and NHL Slapshot's hockey stick accessory. Wii Remote Plus In September 2010, rumors were circulating of a Wii Remote with Wii MotionPlus already built in after the box art for the upcoming FlingSmash revealed it to be bundled with "Wii Remote Plus". Nintendo initially declined to comment, but later announced the device on September 29, 2010, confirming it to be a Wii Remote with MotionPlus built in, allowing players to use peripherals like the Wii Zapper and Wii Wheel without having to remove Wii MotionPlus from the Wii Remote. It competes with the Kinect and the PlayStation Move with PlayStation Eye motion controllers for the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 home consoles, respectively. Nintendo later announced that the remote would be available in white, black, blue and pink. It was released in Australia on October 28, 2010, in Europe on November 5, 2010, in North America on November 7, 2010 and in Japan on November 11, 2010. It was also released as part of a bundle containing Wii Sports, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, a red Wii, red Wii Remote Plus and red Nunchuk. It has been announced that the European version of Wii Play: Motion will be bundled with the red Wii Remote Plus, while the Black Wii Remote Plus is also included with other versions of the game. At E3 2011, it was revealed that a gold Wii Remote Plus with the royal Hylian Crest superimposed over its speaker would be released alongside The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword.E3 2011: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Due End of Year; Gold Tri-Force Wii Remote Announced. Esperino.com. Retrieved on 2013-08-23.http://e3src.nintendo.com/presentation/ It was available as part of a bundle with Skyward Sword for a limited time.The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Box Art, Bundle Revealed - IGN . Wii.ign.com. Retrieved on 2013-08-23. After the Wii U, the Wii's successor, was launched, Nintendo began releasing Wii Remote Plus controllers that are themed off of characters from the Mario universe, starting with Mario and Luigi on November 1, 2013, to accompany the release of the Wii U Deluxe set. Months later, Nintendo released a Princess Peach-themed Wii Remote Plus, on April 24, 2014. Over a year later, Nintendo also released Wii Remote Plus controllers themed off of Bowser, a Toad and Yoshi in the fall of 2015 to accompany the releases of Super Mario Maker and Yoshi's Wooly World. These three Remotes were exclusively available at GameStop in North America. Third-party alternatives Before Nintendo eventually released the Wii Remote Plus, third-party companies have expressed interest in designing and produced Wii Remotes with the MotionPlus technology integrated into them, eliminating the need for a separate add-on. *Nyko revealed the Nyko Wand+ at CES 2009, a Wii Remote alternative with the MotionPlus functionality built into the device, saving players from having to change plugins. *In Europe, Snakebyte launched its Premium Remote XL +, with built-in Wii MotionPlus, and its Minimote, a smaller version of the Premium Remote, for children.Snakebyte Minimote – Red (Wii): Amazon.co.uk: PC & Video Games *Memorex launched a series of controllers in 2011 under the "Game Controller Plus" moniker. Available in black, pink and blue, the Game Controller Plus line has Wii MotionPlus functionality built in. Reception Developers at Electronic Arts have noted that the fidelity of the device can be too sensitive and at times inaccurate , although technology reviewers have likened the improved accuracy to the leap from the fidelity of VHS to that of Blu-ray. Game reviewers at Official Nintendo Magazine have called the device "100% accurate" and stated that movements are "captured extremely accurately". In North America, approximately 374,000 Wii MotionPlus units were sold in June 2009 (including nearly 205,000 units sold as part of a bundle with Tiger Woods PGA Tour 10), according to the NPD Group. In Japan, the Wii MotionPlus sold approximately 650,000 units in its opening week (including units sold as part of a bundle with Wii Sports Resort), with about 296,000 sold as standalone units. See also * List of games that support Wii MotionPlus * Motion capture * PlayStation Move * PlayStation Eye * Razer Hydra * Kinect References External links * Wii MotionPlus at Nintendo UK Category:Products introduced in 2009 MotionPlus